Spy-Roach
Spy-Roach was Donatello's pet cockroach, and is now a mutant giant cybernetic Cockroach monster who is a minor villain of the TMNT 2012 series. He is also called Cockroach Terminator. History Cockroach Terminator :' Spy-Roach was once Donnie's little pet cockroach that was used to spy on The Kraang using a camera attached to his back. He scared the shell out of Raph, who attempted to kill him with his sais, only to be halted by Donnie. Spy-Roach was then sent into the TCRI building to access some information, but underwent a mutation and turned in to an evil, cybernetic hybrid. Spy-Roach proved to be quite powerful in taking out the Kraang Droids and smashing through the walls, but was hit by the Shell-Raiser accidentally. He then spent the remainder of the episode attempting to destroy Raph for trying to squash him. Spy-Roach stopped at nothing to get Raph, and continuously stalked him using the homing signal that Donnie implanted in him to find his way back to the van. Spy- Roach, in his third form, eventually grew tired of trying to get Raph directly and decided to break into the Shell-Raiser, kidnap Mikey, and use him as bait. This caused Raph to go out and face his paralyzing fears in order to rescue his little brother, which led to a chase up to the laser drill where the Kraang had planned to drill into the earth's crust. After a long battle, Raph used the drill to destroy him. He was thought to have been permanently destroyed, but a new roach embryo was seen on the ground, foreshadowing his return --- or the return of something quite similar to the Spy-Roach. 'Fungus Humungous (Episode): He makes multiple appearances. He appears within Raph's mind when the Turtle gets sprayed by a Mushroom Spore. Raph later attacks him (which was actually Mikey) and faces his fear once more, until "Fungus Humungous" gets destroyed by Leo. It should be noted that in this episode, instead of his formal anthropomorphic form he looks more like a normal cockroach that is giant. Metalhead Rewired : He makes a cameo when escaping from The Kraangs' makeshift prison full of captured Mutants. He was one of the hostages who were intended to carry out The Kraangs' bidding. Personality As a regular roach, Spy-Roach was curious, loyal, and very affectionate to Donnie. As a mutant, Spy-Roach was psychotic, evil, and vengeful, the three traits culminating in multiple attempts to kill Raph, who tried to squish him. Spy-Roach's ability to endure attacks in his first form proved to be a problem to the turtles. While he was probably mad when he was hit by the Shell Raiser accidentally, all of Spy Roach's rage is directed towards Raphael because of the way he almost killed him. Spy-Roach is very persistent, and would stop at nothing to get to him, using methods such as using the homing signal Donnie planted on him to find his way back to the van to his advantage, and even taking Mikey hostage just to lure Raph out. Spy-Roach's desire to get revenge on Raph made him even turn against his creator/owner, Donnie. Spy-Roach might be sensitive, because he hit Mikey when he called him ugly. Spy-Roach, while possibly impatient, could also be a tad reasonable: Instead of grabbing Raphael when he invaded the Shell Raiser, he takes Mikey instead (choosing him out of Leo and Donnie likely due to Mikey insulting him and spraying him with roach spray), hoping to get Raph out of hiding. When Raph appeared, Spy-roach immediately threw Mikey back to the Shell Raiser, not wanting anything to do with him. Appearance First Form: Spy-Roach is the first mutant of organic and inorganic origin, which explains why he has robotic parts such as a buzz saw attached to his body. He could also see through walls, and home in on a tracking signal to the Shell Raiser. He was also able to incorporate a stolen Kraang laser blaster into his body. His exoskeleton was nearly impenetrable, and his strength and stamina were super-human. Second Form: Spy-Roach's second form looked more like a maggot than a roach, with four huge cybernetic wings and white slimy skin. He also gained the ability to generate globs of explosive goo that he tossed like grenades. At the end of Cockroach Terminator, one of these became a transparent, gooey egg, showing an embryo that resembled Spy-Roach, hinting at a return Trivia *He is a parody of the Terminator from the movie of the same name. **And just like the terminator he dosen't give up until his target is destoryed. Gallery See Spy-Roach/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Donatello's Inventions Category:Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:Former Allies Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Alive Category:Insects Category:The Kraang Category:Inventions Category:Evil Mutants Category:Nonhumans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mutant Animals Category:Turtles enemies Category:Bad Mutants Category:Psychos Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Evil-Doers Category:Cyborgs Category:Revived